


Day 5: Sweater

by Blondie4404



Series: Daminette December 2020 [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Daminette, Daminette December, Day 5: Sweater, F/M, Fluff, Marinette Dupain-Cheng needs sleep, Marinette’s thieving tendencies, Tim Drake Needs Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondie4404/pseuds/Blondie4404
Summary: “Have you seen my sweater?”“No.” Replied Marinette, like a liar.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Daminette December 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036437
Comments: 6
Kudos: 222





	Day 5: Sweater

Marinette was officially cold. It was getting closer to Christmas every day, and she had started on presents for each of her friends and family. However, working on them constantly did not help with her body heat. Consuming copious amounts of coffee helped a little bit, but not enough. She seemed to get colder easier since donning the Ladybug Miraculous, in which she cursed the side effects. 

Marinette had always run colder than normal. In Paris, she usually could be found lounging around in fuzzy socks and a warm sweatshirt. Something not even living above a bakery could fix. But, Gotham was colder than Paris. It was also winter. 

Stretching her arms behind her, Marinette had an idea. She stood up and walked to her door. She snuck into Damian’s room, and then grabbed his favorite sweater. Quickly retreating back to her room, Marinette put on her spoils. She was still cold, but the sweater helped. It having Damian’s scent was a big plus. 

It was later when Damian came into her room. Knocking on the door first, he then opened it. 

“Good afternoon. Have you seen my sweater?” He asked.

Marinette was wearing a blanket as well now, wrapped around her shoulders. The sweater was hidden from view.

“No, sorry Damian. I haven’t left my room all day.” She apologised, lying through her teeth. Damian did not pick up on it though.

“Hmm. I shall ask Pennyworth. If you see it, can you tell me?”

“Of course, dear.” Marinette replied, focusing on her work. 

Marinette had no idea how much time had passed. She was too busy stitching, cutting, and hemming Bruce’s Christmas present. She figured she should finish her presents as soon as possible, so that she could spend the days closer to Christmas with the Waynes. She was knocked out of her reverie when Alfred knocked on her door to give her dinner.

“Oh, good evening Alfred. I was unaware of the time. Thank you.” Marinette told her butler friend. 

“Of course, Miss Marinette. Do you need anything else?” He asked. 

“Not that I know of. Thanks again.”

“You are quite welcome.”

Once again, Marinette was left alone. She flew back into her art, and before she knew it, Mari was once again getting hungry. Unwrapping herself from her blanket, the teenaged girl walked to the kitchen. She wanted some coffee and a snack. 

What she did not realise, however, was that she was still wearing Damian’s sweater. She was making herself a pot of coffee when the boys came back from their patrol. They had come to the kitchen for an after patrol snack.

“Oh, hey guys. Back from patrol all ready?” She asked. 

“Yeah, Pixie. It’s like three am. What are you doing?” Jason askec. 

“Is it? I hadn’t realised.” She replied, looking at the clock. Sure enough, it was now three thirty in the morning. 

“Oh my glucose, we have another Tim!” Dick cried out as he threw his arms up.

“What’s so wrong with that?” Tim cried out as he entered the room. He then filled a cup up with the coffee Marinette had finished brewing. Both of them took a long drink of it. 

“It means neither of you get any sleep,” Damian called out, as he too, entered the kitchen. He paused. “I knew you had something to do with my sweater going missing.”

“Whoopsie?” Marinette tried, shrugging and giving a guilty smile. 

Damian snorted. “Sure.” He then took the coffee out of Marinette’s hands.

“Nooooooo! Give me my coffee back!” She called out as she reached for her cup.

“No, you are going to sleep.” He then set the cup down and lifted Marinette up over his shoulder. He carried her up to her room, and then tucked her into bed. 

“Stay with me?” She asked, giving Damian the puppy dog eyes.

“No, Angel. I cannot.” 

“But why? I want to cuddle!”

“You are delirious with sleep deprivation. You need sleep.”   
  


“No, I needed coffee. You said no, so now I want cuddles.”

“And I am telling you no. We can cuddle tomorrow. You need sleep.”

“I will sleep better if you cuddle me?” Mari tried, to no avail. Domain would not budge. 

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”   
  


“Yes!” Marinette replied cheekily. 

“No.”

“Yes!”   
  


“No.”    
  


“Yes!”

“Yes.”   
  


“No!” 

“Very well. Good night.” Damian replied, smirking. 

“Good!” Marinette replied, before she realised she had been bamboozled. “Wait no! Come back Dami!”

\---

Marinette was busy making Christmas when she shivered. She was cold again. An idea struck her. She got up from her chair, and into Damian’s room. Sitting still for long periods of time was not good for her warmth level. She looked around Damian’s room, and then went into the closet when she could not find a sweater laying about. She grabbed one off the hanger, and then left the room. She opened Damian’s door, and tried to close it behind her softly. 

“Why are you trying to go into my room again?” A voice asked behind her. 

Marinette tensed. It was Damian! She had been caught red handed. Slowly, she turned around to face Damian, who had his usual smirk upon his face. 

“Hello, Damian.” She tried. 

“Hello, Marinette. What were you doing in my room?”

Shoot. Ignorance wouldn’t work.

“Err- nothing?” She said, as she hid his sweater behind her back. That did not go unnoticed by Damian.

“Did you take another sweatshirt?”

“What are you talking about?” Marinette tried. She then looked at her wrist. “Oh would you look at the time? I have got to get going!” 

She then turned, and ran away. Behind her, Damian started chuckling. 

Damian walked into his room, and closed the door behind him. He then pulled out a picture from his pocket. It was a picture of Marinette taken off the security cameras, from the last time she nabbed a sweater. Pulling out a photo album, he stuck the picture inside. 

“Oh, you don’t have to take them. You could just ask.”


End file.
